Regresando Y Reiniciando
by Bel potter
Summary: Año y medio después de finalizada la guerra Peeta y Katniss intentan seguir con su vida juntos, sin embargo un extraño incidente los envía a antes de su primera cosecha. ¿Cómo enfrentaran este nuevo desafío? sabiendo cosas y sin poder decirlas por miedo a ser considerados los. ¿Podrán cambiar el pasado? ¿Seguirán juntos en ese tiempo o se comportaran como si no se amaran?
1. Chapter

Ya había pasado seis meses desde que estaba con Peeta, nueve meses desde que él volvió al doce y un año desde la muerte de Prim.

Aún despierto y creo que ella estará esperándome abajo para desayunar, u ordeñando a Lady, incluso que estará jugando con su espantoso gato. Pero cada una de esas veces vuelvo a la realidad y me doy cuenta de que no es así, de que ella en realidad murió hecha pedazos, envuelta en llamas, las mismas llamas que transfiguraron mi piel y que me hacían lucir como el muto que de vez en cuando aparece en las pesadillas de mi chico del pan, aunque ya las cicatrices no eran tan notorias y podía mirar mi piel sin imaginarme ríos de sangre y piel corriendo por mi cuerpo.

Peeta. Si no fuera por él yo ya no estaría viva, y no solo porque evitó que me comiera aquellas vallas luego de matar a Coin, si no que yo misma me habría dejado morir, no me hubiera suicidado, ni siquiera tenía ánimo de eso, simplemente dejaba que la vida fluyera fuera de mí. Hasta que él volvió y con él algo de vida a mí.

Las primeras semanas después de su vuelta fueron difíciles, en un inicio no sabía que pensar sobre él, aun después de que plantara aquellas prímulas en casa no estaba segura de si me seguía viendo como un muto del Capitolio.

Poco a poco fui queriendo verlo, cuando me dejaba el pan en las mañanas buscaba la forma de conversar con él y que estuviera más tiempo junto a mí, luego vinieron las conversaciones abrazados en el sofá, comenzamos un nuevo libro col el cual buscábamos no olvidar a las personas importantes para nosotros y los cuales dieron la vida por algo en lo que creía, personas que merecían vivir más que yo. Ella debería estar viva y no yo.

Peeta ha intentado hacerme creer que también merezco estar viva, pero aún me cuesta creerlo, los únicos momentos en los que lo hago es cuando él me ama.

Recuerdo el camino que nos llevó hasta este momento, los besos que volvían a ser un poco incómodos, como si fuera la primera vez que nos besábamos, y supongo que así era, luego de la guerra ni él ni yo éramos los mismos que entraron en los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre, esos adolescentes habían quedado dentro de aquella arena, había tardado un poco, pero había vuelto a sentir aquella hambre que sentí en esa playa hace más de un año, y esta vez si la pude saciar, no habían heridas que sangraran, ni Finnick que nos interrumpiera.

―Haré bollos de queso si me dices en que piensas― escuché la voz de Peeta a mis espaldas.

―Los harás de todas formas ― dije mientras me giraba en la cama para quedar frente a él.

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos ya no eran un misterio, pero seguía haciéndome sonrojar el verlo desnudo a la luz del día.

―Lo sé, pero sigo queriendo conocer tus pensamientos ― me dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas sonrojadas con el dorso de su mano mientras me sonreía dulcemente y me miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de amor, eran momentos como estos en los cuales casi podía ver al antiguo Peeta dentro de él, un Peeta que no había sufrido de secuestro por mi culpa.

―Recordaba el tiempo antes de que volvieras ― dije en un susurro, esos meses fueron de los más oscuros de mi vida, junto a los que pasé en el trece mientras él estaba preso en Capitolio.

―Cuando volví tuve miedo de haberte perdido ―me susurra despacio, mirándome tristemente y con dolor en sus facciones ―, creí que no podría alcanzarte en aquel lugar en el que te habías encerrado.

―Solo tú podías haberme alcanzado ― en verdad creo esto, sé que nadie más que él es lo suficientemente importante para mí como para obligarme a vivir de nuevo. Lamentablemente fui demasiado estúpida y egoísta para darme cuenta antes.

―En que piensas ahora, luces enfadada ― a veces desearía que no me conociera tanto, incluso cuando estaba en mi estado parasitario arrastrándome por la casa él sabía qué necesitaba con solo mirarme, y era algo que a veces me incomodaba, que él estuviera tan atento de mí, incluso después de todo el daño que le hice.

―En que mis deseos egoístas e infantiles nos hicieron daño a ambos.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ― parecía perdido, y sonreí porque cuando fruncía el ceño lucía realmente adorable, y ese pensamiento me hizo sonrojar nuevamente.

―Cuando salimos de los primeros juegos estaba tan segada en bloquear lo que había sucedido dentro de esa arena que decidí ignorar tus sentimientos, intentando convencerme de que todo lo que pasó ahí dentro había sido para sobrevivir cuando sabía que no era así ― era la primera vez que hablábamos de esto, así que no era raro que me mirará tan extrañado. Mientras jugaba con el vello de su pecho, que se hacía más espeso a medida que bajaba, continué explicándome ―. Decidí que todo lo que pasó en la arena fue malo, que nada de eso debía cambiar mi forma de vida y que podía hacer lo mismo de antes de ser cosechada y que nada cambiaría. Gale me ayudaba en eso, él me trataba iguale que antes, como si nada hubiese pasado, y estúpidamente creí que eso era bueno, que era lo que yo quería. Pero la verdad es que sí había pasado, yo había cambiado y Gale no lo entendía ni lo aceptaba, no era que quisiera hacerme sentir mejor, era que simplemente no aceptaba que yo ya no era la misma. Durante la gira de la victoria volvimos a acercarnos y entonces me di cuenta de cuanto te había extrañado, de la falta que me hacía hablar con alguien que entendiera por lo que había pasado, y solo lo puede hacer alguien que ha pasado por lo mismo.

―Siempre podías acudir a Haymitch ― me dijo en tono de broma, lo que provocó que me riera entre dientes.

―Alguien sobrio y con quien pudiera hablar sin tener el imperioso deseo de clavarle un cuchillo ― aclaré sonriendo, y Peeta también lo hizo ―. El punto es ― dije volviendo a ponerme seria mientras él me apretaba contra su cuerpo ― que siempre estaba huyendo de la realidad, quería escapar de los juegos, y de una forma u otra tú me recordabas a ellos. Luego estuvo todo el tema de Gale siendo azotado confundí mis sentimientos, y yo misma quise confundirme. Me era más fácil creer que estaba enamorada de alguien con quién se suponía que debía estar, era lo que todos esperaban antes de la cosecha, aunque hasta los juegos ni siquiera pensaba en enamorarme, ni de Gale ni de nadie. Llegó el Vasallaje y con ello la noción de que debería volver a los juegos, de los que cada día me esforzaba por fingir que nunca estuve en ellos, y me di cuenta que una vez más mis pesadillas cobrarían vida. Y luego me di cuenta de que tú también podrías regresar y me entró pánico pensar que había posibilidades de que murieras, quizás debí darme cuenta entonces de que lo que sentía por ti en ese momento, pero estaba demasiado cegada por la supervivencia.

―Tranquila, eso ya paso ― me dice Peeta, y solo entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando, me abraza y me aprieta fuerte contra él, es entonces cuando siento que su miembro está duro contra mi muslo desnudo.

―¿En serio quieres hacerlo de nuevo? ― digo tanto por curiosidad como por quere cambiar de tema.

―No me puedes culpar ―dice Peeta riendo ―, tengo a la mujer que amo desnuda en mi cama y no ha parado de acariciarme el pecho.

Me sonrojo y sonrío tontamente. Sinceramente creo que en estos meses con Peeta he sonreído más queen toda mi vida, si no se cuentan lo momentos que pasé con mi Patito, e incluso entonces estaba más enfocada en alimentarnos que en disfrutar mi tiempo con ella.

―Me amas ¿Real o no real? ― me pregunta Peeta. Todavía usa ese viejo juego, y de vez en cuando lo veo agarrarse a una silla o puerta mientras sus manos empalidecen debido a la fuerza, hasta que el flashback pasa y vuelve a ser él mismo.

―Real ― respondo sin dudar, y él me sonríe antes de besarme.

Sus besos siguen haciéndome sentir especial, como si a pesar de mis cicatrices fuera la mujer más hermosa que ha pisado el planeta.

Hacemos el amor una vez más antes de levantarnos a tomar el desayuno, hay pan de la noche anterior, así que no es necesario que él haga.

―¿Saldrás a cazar hoy? ― me dice mientras lavamos la vajilla.

―No ― sigo saliendo a cazar, el doctor Cornelius dijo que era bueno que realizara actividades que me fueran familiares y que creara una rutina, pero hoy quiero hacer algo diferente ―, hoy quiero quedarme en casa, y tú también lo harás ―digo intentando sonreír de forma provocativa y me muerdo el labio mientras miro a Peeta, no sé por qué, pero cada vez que hago eso Peeta hace lo que sea que yo quiero.

―Valla, no sabía que hoy no iría a la panadería ―me dice en tono juguetón mientras intenta abrazarme con las manos aún mojadas, pero yo le esquivo y me ubico al otro lado de la cocina.

―¿Te quedarás? ― le pregunto.

―Sabes que si me lo pides lo haré ― me dice y solo entonces lo dejo abrazarme.

Lo sé, me he vuelto manipuladora. Pero a pesar de ser algo de lo que no estoy orgullosa, sigo haciéndolo cada vez que deseo pasar un día con mi chico del pan, puesto que desde que reinauguraron la panadería, Peeta ha tenido menos tiempo para estar conmigo y aunque lo odie, el hecho es que me he vuelto muy dependiente de él.

Pasamos una mañana bastante agitada, luego de avisar a los chicos que trabajan con él que el día de hoy no se presentaría, nos dedicamos a besarnos y acariciarnos en cada rincón de la casa mientras hacíamos la limpieza, era una suerte de que ni Sae ni Haymitch entraran a nuestra casa sin golpear, lo habían aprendido luego de encontrarnos a mí y a Peeta en una posición bastante comprometida en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Habíamos empezado a vivir juntos hace un mes y medio, luego de darnos cuenta de que era una tontera vivir separados si todas las noches dormíamos juntos, cosa en la cual el doctor estuvo de acuerdo.

Llegamos a la altura del estudio. Lo que me hizo recordar la vez que Snow estuvo allí, me cogí fuertemente de la mano de Peeta antes de entrar, tome la manilla y mientras giraba el picaporte para entrar tuve la extraña sensación de que una vez entráramos nada volvería a ser igual.

En ese momento jamás imaginé cuán acertada estaba.


	2. El Regreso

**Importante: Los personajes y mundo de Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Susan Collins, yo solo los uso para crear una rara historia. Esta historia si es mía.**

 **Perdón por la demora...**

* * *

Lo único que estaba diferente en aquella habitación era la cantidad de polvo acumulado sobre los muebles. Cuando Prim estaba aquí ella se encargaba de mantener el estudio limpio, pues era donde más le agradaba hacer sus tareas.

―Debes recordarla con una sonrisa ― me dijo Peeta a mis espaldas ―, debes recordarla en sus buenos momentos, no solo en su final.

Siento cómo las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, sólo a él le he contado cómo veo a mi Patito en sueños, e incluso en mis recuerdos me cuesta verla feliz, solo recuerdo su pequeño cuerpo estallando por esa bomba.

Esa es otra cosa que jamás le voy a perdonar a Gale, no solo el hecho de que su invento haya sido el que le arrebató la vida, si no que con ello también me arrebató los recuerdos felices que tenía con ella.

―Aún duele ― es todo lo que soy capaz de decir.

―Lo sé, a mí también me duele ― me dice Peeta y me abraza por la espalda.

Recuerdo que para él también era muy importante mi hermana, ella se hizo muy cercana a él luego de ser rescatado del Capitolio, pues ella lo acompaño y lo atendió durante parte de su recuperación. Ahora me daba cuenta de que quizás él se apegó especialmente a ella porque toda su familia había muerto en el bombardeo al doce.

―Es difícil, si no fuera por el retrato que hiciste de ella ni siquiera recordaría su sonrisa ― Peeta me había regalado meses atrás un cuadro de Prim gracias al cual al menos había recuperado la sonrisa de mi hermana. En él aparecía junto a Lady la cabra y era como estarla viendo una vez más

―¿Por qué no mejor arreglamos este lugar? Tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento van a aparecer fantasmas polvorientos ― y aunque lo dijo en tono de broma sé que en verdad lo piensa, a ambos nos asechan los fantasmas de los muertos.

Muertos durante los juegos y durante la guerra.

Nos separamos y Peeta entró delante de mí en el estudio, levantó la lámpara que estaba sobre el escritorio y sopló sobre ella, haciendo que el polvo acumulado flotara por la estancia.

No pude evitar que una pequeña risa se escapara de mis labios al verlo toser producto del polvo.

―No te habría pasado eso si no fueras tan acelerado.

―Ya veo ― me dijo él dejando la lámpara donde estaba con un cuidado exagerado. Una nueva risa se oyó de mi parte ―. No te rías, no eres tú la que casi se ahoga con el polvo ― aunque me estaba riñendo, tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Me adentré un par de pasos en la estancia, era extraño como todo lo oscuro se volvía un poco más claro si Peeta estaba presente. Siempre me ha dicho que admira mi fortaleza, pero yo sé que sin él no sería capaz de seguir adelante. Viéndolo en retrospectiva me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que todos veían en mí al sinsajo, en realidad veían lo que Peeta veía en mí, tal como lo hizo en las entrevistas de los primeros juegos, me transformó de una chica aparentemente tonta, y con suerte encantadora, a una chica hermosa, fuerte y deseada.

―¿Qué piensas? ― la voz de Peeta me saca de mis pensamientos.

―En que siempre has sido mejor que yo, mejor que todas las personas que he conocido. Supongo que por eso te llevabas tan bien con mi Patito ― él me mira sorprendido, no es la primera vez que se lo digo, pero él, a pesar de toda la maldad que ha visto y de la que ha sido víctima, sigue diciéndome que en el mundo hay gente buena, gente que solo necesita esperanza y algo por lo que luchar.

―Ya veo ― y sé que es verdad, que ve a través de mí y sabe en lo que estoy pensando ―. Ven aquí será mejor, ayúdame a liberar este lugar del polvo, o creo que habrá suficiente polvo para que de verdad aparezcan fantasmas.

Estamos durante un polvo sacudiendo cosas luego de haber abierto la ventana, hasta que a Peeta se le ocurre usar un trapo húmedo para limpiar las cosas, o de lo contrario hubiésemos respirado más polvo que aire.

―Te ves como de cincuenta años ― me dice Peeta sonriendo.

Me miro en un espejo de la muralla y luego de limpiarlo con el trapo me doy cuenta de que mucho polvo se ha asentado en mi cabello, cejas y pestañas, lo hace parecer que estuviera llena de canas.

―¿Me seguirás queriendo cuándo de verdad luzca así, e incluso llena de arrugas? ― no puedo evitar preguntar. Es estúpido, pero sé que aunque pasen mil años seré capaz de vivir sin mi chico del pan a mi lado.

―Siempre ― me responde abrazándome por la espalda mientras apoya su mentón en mi hombro. Él también está lleno de polvo y luciendo lleno de canas, pero para mí sigue igual de guapo.

Me sonrojo un poco al sentir un calor familiar recorriendo mi cuerpo al sentirlo pegado a mi espalda, y él lo nota, porque su sonrisa se ensancha a través del espejo.

―Sería mejor que termináramos con esto antes de pasar a otras actividades más… placenteras ― ante su comentario mi rostro se enciende aún más.

Su risa se hace más fuerte y me suelta para separarse unos centímetros de mí. Me sigue molestando que él me considere inocente, a pesar de que él sabe perfectamente que no lo soy, al menos con él.

―Sabes que amo que te sonrojes, y desearía que nunca dejaras de hacerlo ―me dice con una sonrisa de medio lado que hace que se siempre se me olvide cualquier molestia que pueda tener en su contra.

Suspiro y se me ocurre una idea que nos beneficia a ambos.

―Si nos apresuramos aquí podremos tomar un baño de tina ―le digo como si nada.

―¿Juntos? ― me pregunta ilusionado. Por alguna razón le encanta darse un baño de tina con migo, y yo no puedo negar que también me encanta, porque siempre me hace el amor durante el baño, o después, o ambas. Un poco sonrojada asiento con la cabeza sonriendo, él sabe lo que significa porque su sonrisa se agranda y vuelve al trabajo con más entusiasmo.

Durante unos minutos nos dedicamos a limpiar y platicar, me cuenta que Tom, uno de sus ayudantes en la panadería, va a ser papá, cosa que me sorprende, ya que solo hace unos meses que se casó con Kara, una chica que llegó desde el distrito cuatro. Aún me parece extraño que Tom haya terminado como ayudante de mi chico, ya que él era uno de los amigos de Gale.

Aún recuerdo el primer día en el que fui a ayudar a la panadería, me sorprendió verlo ahí, y más aún la actitud de camaradería y casi amistad que había entre ellos, luego me di cuenta de que Peeta mantenía una muy buena relación con sus tres empleados. Aparte de Tom, estaban Zola y Jim, todos bordeando los veintitrés años, todos mayores que Peeta, y aun así todos lo veían con respeto y como un modelo a seguir.

Desde ese día empecé a ir casi todos los días a ayudar, aunque reconozco que en pastelería no soy buena, me encargaba de ayudar en la atención a los clientes y ordenar la panadería, uno de esos días me quedé sola con Tom, ya que Zola, la chica que atendía, había tenido que ir al hospital por una molestia estomacal, mientras que Peeta y Jim, se estaban encargando de la compra de suministros.

―Peeta es una gran hombre ― me dijo de pronto Tom, tomándome por sorpresa, estábamos los dos en el mostrador, ya que todos los pasteles y el pan estaban listos, sólo debíamos venderlos.

―Lo sé ― le dije con sinceridad, un poco curiosa de porque había dicho eso.

―Antes de vuestros primeros juegos ― me tensé involuntariamente, con la única persona que hablaba de los juegos era con Peeta, aun así lo deje hablar ― nunca había hablado con Peeta ― Continuó con la vista al frente, donde a través de la ventana se podía ver la calle y la gente que pasaba por ella ―, lo había visto un par de veces y no voy a negar que no me agradaba ― lo miré sorprendida, Peeta siempre ha sido muy amable con todo el mundo ―, tenía la sensación de que era un niño mimado y consentido, que nunca había pasado por dificultades y que por eso parecía ser tan amable, pero que apenas sufriera un poco en la vida se derrumbaría ― Tom sonríe con un poco de culpa y por fin me mira― cuando salió cosechado pensé que moriría en el baño de sangre.

―No fuiste el único que pensó eso ― digo con amargura.

―Lo sé, pero cuando lo vi en las entrevistas me llamó la atención la manera en la que hablaba de ti y me hizo recordar el día de la cosecha, parecía más asustado cuando salió tu nombre que cuando salió el de él ― eso me sorprende nunca nadie me había dicho eso ―. Era extraño verlo pelear con tanta fuerza por vivir, aun cuando estaba decidido a que tú salieras de la arena. En ese momento supongo que se ganó mi respeto, y el de todos, supongo.

No respondo nada por unos momentos, siento un nudo en la garganta al pensar en todo lo que ha sufrido Peeta por mi culpa.

―¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ― escuché su voz nuevamente, asentí con la cabeza ―¿Por qué no volvieron juntos del capitolio? ― me sorprendió un poco su pregunta, nadie se había atrevido a hacerla.

―Porque Peeta me odiaba ― Tom me mira con incredulidad ― Snow jugó con su mente y recuerdos, con sus recuerdos de mí, para ser exactos, lo hizo creer que yo era un muto y que lo quería matar, que era la culpable de todo lo malo que le había pasado.

Tom se quedó callado un momento, totalmente sorprendido.

―Antes y durante el vasallaje Gale solía hablarme de ti, ―Vuelvo a ponerme tensa, no me gusta hablar de Gale―, luego de que fue azotado parecía creer que tenía algún futuro contigo ― eso me hace sentirme avergonzada en cierta medida, no solo me negué a ver mis sentimientos hacia Peeta, sino que le di esperanzas a Gale, aunque luego de haber escuchado su conversación con Peeta en aquel sótano, me pregunto si Gale no sabría que lo elegiría simplemente porque quería cuidarlo―, yo lo escuchaba, pero a cierta parte de mí le molestaba su egoísmo ― lo miro sorprendida y él vuelve a mirarme con culpa ―, he de reconocer que también me molestaba tu actitud hacia toso, todos habíamos visto lo que había pasado en la arena, y aunque sabíamos que tú estabas fingiendo, también era claro que él no lo hacía, que en realidad te amaba.

Se quedó callado un momento, como decidiendo se seguir hablando o no.

―Personalmente me parecía injusto que lo hubieras usado para sobrevivir y luego arrojado como si ya no fuera útil ― sentí como si un cuchillo atravesara mi corazón al escuchar esas palabras, si eso pensaban desde afuera, ¿sentiría lo mismo Peeta? ―. Pero aun así él seguía protegiéndote, cuidándote durante la gira y haciendo todo lo posible porque el mundo te viera a través de sus ojos.

Así no soy la única que piensa que me transformé en el sinsajo porque me veían como Peeta quería que lo hicieran, aunque estoy segura de que él jamás pensó en convertirme en un símbolo de rebelión.

―Lo mismo pasaba durante la segunda arena, aunque algo cambió, tú también querías sacarlo con vida, y cuando chocó con aquel campo de fuerza yo, y todos los que mirábamos, nos dimos cuenta de que tú también lo amabas, Gale también se dio cuenta, aunque no lo quería aceptar.

―Creo que lo amaba desde la primera arena, en la cueva ― le digo suavemente sin mirarlo, es extraño conversar con alguien que no sea Peeta tan abiertamente ―, solo que quería demasiado olvidar la arena, y Peeta me recordaba a ella, fui egoísta y provoqué mucho dolor por mi estupidez.

Tom no trató de negar que fui estúpida, como probablemente habría hecho Peeta, no sé si me hizo sentir mejor o peor, pero creo que era justo.

―Si Peeta te odiaba luego de ser liberado del Capitolio ¿Cómo es que está hoy aquí y pareciera que son felices?

― Somos felices ― le digo sinceramente ―, él se sometió a terapia para controlar sus ataques y evitar matarme, lo hizo y volvió a mí, me saco de agujero en el que estaba y me devolvió a la vida, él siempre ha sido mejor y más fuerte que yo.

―A pesar de odiarte y querer matarte lucho contra todo eso para volver a ti y seguir protegiéndote ― me dijo con clara admiración en la voz ― ¿Puedes imaginar tanto amor?

―No tengo que hacerlo, lo tengo ― le digo con mis ojos húmedos, sus palabras me recordaron una vez más lo increíblemente fuerte que es mi chico del pan, y todo lo que le debo.

―Él es un hombre admirable, y lamento en algún momento haberlo criticado sin conocerlo, ahora sé que a pesar de haber pasado por el infierno sigue siendo bueno, que eso es parte de él ―me mira a los ojos y me dice seriamente ―. Estoy orgulloso de poderme llamar su amigo, y también le agradezco mucho que me haya dado la oportunidad de poder trabajar aquí.

Peeta lo había contratado un día que habían chocado por accidente fuera de la panadería.

Peeta nunca lo reconocerá, pero sé que lo contrató porque Tom se veía hambriento y cansado, con pocas ganas de vivir, él también había perdido a toda su familia en el bombardeo del doce.

―Me alegro de que esté construyendo una nueva familia ― dijo Peeta sacándome de mis recuerdos, aunque extrañamente pareció continuarlos, por lo que sonreí.

―A veces realmente creo que puedes leer mi mente ― él me miró confundido antes de sonreír al comprender a lo que me refería.

―No te leo la mente, es que estamos en sincronía ― me dice él y por alguna razón me gusta su respuesta.

Durante un rato nos dedicamos a limpiar en silencio, es increíble cuánto tiempo nos ha llevado la limpieza de una sola habitación, pero supongo que es culpa mía por no querer hacerlo antes.

―Mira esto ¿qué será? ― me llama la atención Peeta mostrándome un extraño artefacto que luce como una caja pequeña de cinco puntas, un pentágono perfecto de color ocre, brillante y liso, haciéndolo parecer una joya del tamaño de una taza.

―No lo sé ― estamos cada uno a un extremo de la habitación. Es cuando Peeta encuentra el seguro y se prepara para abrirlo que me entra el miedo, esa cosa es del capitolio y no es nada que haya visto antes de la guerra. Me acerco rápidamente para quitárselo de las manos pero ya es demasiado tarde, lo ha abierto ― ¡Peeta, no!

Una luz de color azul sale del interior de la caja y envuelve a Peeta.

En ese milisegundo antes de ser yo también tragada por ella capto la mirada de Peeta, en sus ojos hay desconcierto, pena y miedo, pero aun así puedo atisbar en sus ojos su amor por mí antes de que desaparezca.

Yo solo puedo pensar en que me alegro de que esa luz también me destruya a mí, porque estoy segura de que ahora no podría vivir ni un minuto sin Peeta, el dolor que sentí en ese microsegundo al creerlo muerto es suficiente para saberlo.

Todo a mí alrededor se vuelve blanco, pero extrañamente no hay dolor, solo una sensación de ingravidez y un ruido como de una corriente, como si un río muy torrentoso estuviera pasando justo frente a mí, o a mi lado. La verdad es que no sé si el ruido viene de mí alrededor o de mi interior. Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

El ruido cesa abruptamente y de repente me siento jalada hacia abajo, siento mi estómago siendo estrujado por un gancho y un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo. Me encojo sobre mí misma y agarro mis rodillas para protegerme. Todas las sensaciones se van tan rápido como llegaron.

Pero es extraño, si estoy muerta ¿Cómo es posible que pueda sentirme? ¿No se supone que debería ser inmaterial?

Abro lentamente los ojos y eso me hace preguntarme si estoy soñando.

Me encuentro en mi habitación, pero no en la que he compartido con Peeta este último tiempo, sino que la de mi casa en la Veta, en la cama que compartía con Prim.

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿ Dónde está Peeta?

Un ruido en la puerta me distrae y cuando miro mi respiración se queda atorada en mi garganta.

―Date prisa Katniss, llegaremos tarde a clases ― es mi Patito, ella me mira extrañada, pero la voz de mi madre llamándola la hace darse madia vuelta y volver a la cocina.

Es mi Patito, pero no es la que recuerdo, es la pequeña Prim de doce años, antes de entrar a su primera cosecha.

Me pongo de pie tambaleante y sin querer me golpeo el pie en una tabla suelta de piso. El fuerte dolor que recorre mi pierna me dice que no estoy soñando.

¿Qué está pasando?

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y perdón por l molestia, gracias por todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Les juro que continuaré la historia, es solo que la he tenido muy liada con el trabajo y los estudios. Abrazos y espero que comenten, todos sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, me avisan de cualquier fallo por si me equivoco. Bye.**


	3. Encuentro

Importante: Todo lo perteneciente a Los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Sussan Collins, yo simplemente tomo sus personajes para divertirme.

Espero que no estén muy molestos por la demora, pero es que no tengo tiempo para nada, y no exagero.

* * *

Me levanto tambaleante de la cama, aún no estoy segura de no haberme vuelto completamente loca. Al menos eso es mucho más probable que la segunda opción.

Tengo miedo, no estoy segura de lo que está pasando ni di si esto es real o no.

Ese último pensamiento me lleva a pensar a Peeta y sonreír levemente, recordando su juego para aclarar sus recuerdos, pero la sonrisa se me borra al pensar en qué es lo que paso con él.

Está bien, ver a Prim me sacó totalmente de mí. No sé si esto es una alucinación o algo por el estilo, aunque ya comprobé, gracias al golpe en mi pie, que no es un sueño.

Pero aun así esto es imposible. Mi Patito murió. Yo misma la vi estallar en llamas sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Decido que lo mejor por el momento es intentar averiguar qué está sucediendo, así que me dirijo al baño, quizás el agua fría me aclare los pensamientos, o despierte, aunque eso sea improbable.

Una vez desnuda me siento aún más confundida, mi cuerpo no muestra señales de las cicatrices que me hizo Johanna en el brazo para quitarme el rastreador en mis segundos juegos, ni ninguna de las que gane en la guerra, no hay rastro de quemaduras ni nada que muestre signo de aquel momento, sacudo mi cabeza y decido ignorar por el momento este hecho.

Una vez salgo del baño tiritando de frío, me visto rápidamente y me dirijo a la cocina, donde sé que encontraré a mi madre y Prim. Por cierto, lo único que conseguí con la ducha tan helada, fue un frío horrible y probablemente un resfrío. Mi mente sigue sin encontrar una explicación razonable para lo que está sucediendo.

―Al fin te levantas, Katniss. Por un momento pensé qie estabas enferma, como no saliste a cazar hoy ― me dijo mi madre.

Era cierto, en la primera antes de la primera cosecha de mi hermanita, yo solía levantarme antes del amanecer para poder cazar algo y luego venderlo o cambiarlo en el quemador, e incluso luego de mis primeros juegos, seguía haciéndolo.

Me sonrojé un poco al recordar el por qué me levantaba más tarde desde que comencé a vivir con Peeta.

―Lo siento, no estoy segura de lo que me pasa ― dije mirando a mi madre. Ella me miró sorprendida, me tomó un par de segundos darme cuenta de que en esa, o esta, época, ya ni siquiera sé cómo referirme a este momento, si es que no estoy loca, no me llevaba muy bien con mi madre, en especial porque aún estaba muy arraigado dentro de mí el rencor contra ella por habernos abandonado a Prim y a mí luego de la muerte de papá.

Supongo que ahora la entiendo, yo también me aislé luego de la muerte de Prim, o cuando Peeta fue capturado por el capitolio y creí que lo había perdido para siempre.

Peeta. ¿Dónde está él? Recuerdo perfectamente que aquella luz nos envolvió a ambos.

¿Aquella luz era la causa de lo que sea que está pasando? ¿Acaso estoy dentro de una de las tantas trampas del Capitolio? ¿Son Prim y mi madre parte de alguna especie de alucinación?

Siento como poco a poco el miedo me invade. No sé qué está sucediendo, no sé si esto es real, no sé dónde está Peeta.

―El colegio ― digo en voz alta casi sin darme cuenta. Prim dijo que debíamos ir al colegio. Eso significa que Peeta también estará allí.

―Aún podemos demorarnos cinco minutos más ―me dijo Prim mirándome extrañada, y pude apreciar en su mirada cierto aire preocupado ―, toma desayuno antes de irnos― sonreí casi imperceptiblemente, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Casi había olvidado la forma en la que mi Patito se preocupaba discretamente por mí.

Todo a mi alrededor se sentía tan real que me costaba concebir o siquiera imaginar que todo era falso.

A petición de Prim tomé un escueto desayuno, consistente en un tazón de té de hierbas y un pedazo de carne de ardilla de la cena de la noche anterior. Me fue imposible no comparar este desayuno con los que solía tener junto a mi Chico del Pan, con bollos y panques.

Mientras caminábamos a través de la Veta, me encontré a mí misma mirando cada casa y cada persona que nos cruzábamos por el camino, era todo tan diferente. Estas calles no habían sufrido del bombardeo del Capitolio, no habían sufrido una guerra, no habían pasado por la reconstrucción luego de que esta acabara. Debo reconocer que una parte de mí extraña aquel aire a pueblito de campo pintoresco que el doce había adquirido con la reconstrucción y los nuevos habitantes, provenientes de distintos distritos.

―¿Algo está mal, Katniss? ― preguntó Prim preocupada, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

―No, ¿Por qué? ― respondí rápidamente, preguntándome si había expresado mis pensamientos en voz alta.

―No es común en ti que mires tanto la Veta, pensé que quizás buscabas a alguien.

Por supuesto. Me di cuenta de que mi actitud era diferente a como era antes de los 74° juegos del Hambre. Yo era diferente, y esta Prim no me conocía, al menos no la yo que ahora está con ella.

―No te preocupes, es sólo que anoche tuve un sueño extraño, digamos que el Doce se veía muy diferente a lo que en este momento veo ― intenté no mentirle, diciéndole de alguna manera la verdad, aunque sea a medias. En realidad era verdad que todo era diferente.

Mientras continuábamos nuestro camino en silencio, sentía que iba caminando sobre agua, sin estar segura de si lo que estaba sucediendo era real o no, si era un sueño, una ilusión, una trampa.

Me hizo pensar en el secuestro de Peeta ¿Sería así como él se sentía a cada momento? ¿Cómo lograba controlarse todo el tiempo? Pensar en él y su situación me dio fuerzas, me hizo sentir menos sola, pero a la vez más ansiosa, lo único que deseo es ver a Peeta y que este sea mi Peeta, aquel con el cual despierto cada mañana y la razón por la que vivo y no simplemente sobrevivo.

Pero también sabía que si habría la boca y decía algo equivocado o preguntaba lo que estaba sucediendo, me iban a tomar por loca, y aunque fuera una ilusión, que ser encerrada en un manicomio sea placentero.

Ya hemos llegado, y me es difícil separarme de Prim para que ella vaya a su salón, una parte de mí se pregunta si la volveré a ver. Una vez la pierdo de vista mi corazón se acelera, no por ella, sino porque tomo conciencia de que es en este lugar donde encontraré a Peeta, sé que él va en mi misma clase, siempre ha sido así, pero ahora es diferente. Antes Peeta era alguien con quien tenía una importante deuda, ahora era el pilar fundamental de mi vida, no sé qué haré si resulta que el Peeta de este lugar no es mi Peeta. A pesar de que él siempre dijo que me amó desde los cinco años, no será el mismo chico con el que he vivido tantas cosas, aquel con el que aprendí a amar en cuerpo, corazón y alma. ¿Pero cómo sabré si es él? No puedo simplemente acercarme a él y preguntarle si recuerda haber ido conmigo a dos Juego del Hambre y luego de una Guerra que ganamos vivir juntos y…

Corté mis pensamientos y recuerdos en ese punto, sabía que me sonrojaría si seguía por ese camino y no era algo que deseaba hacer frente a mis compañeros.

Entré a mi propio salón de clases e inconscientemente comencé a buscar a Peeta con la mirada.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en su banco de siempre junto a la ventana, rodeado de chicos comerciantes. Era todo tan extraño, no solo el hecho de que él también se veía mucho más joven que hace unas horas atrás, sino que el hecho de volver a separar al doce entre los de la Veta y los comerciantes. Ya me había acostumbrado a que todos fuéramos simplemente de un distrito, del Distrito Doce, de un país.

El volteó en mi dirección y me vio. Nuestras miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos, hasta que la voz de Delly pronunciando su nombre lo hiciera voltearse nuevamente. Pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para que él se sonrojara y que mi corazón latiera a mil kilómetros por hora.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme una vez más de lo dependiente que me he hecho de Peeta. Pero ahora también me pregunto si él me reconoció, si es realmente _mi_ Peeta y no el de este tiempo.

Aunque la duda me asalta, pues ese sonrojo me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza. Parece más la reacción de un chico enamorado a la distancia que de reconocimiento. Si es así no sé qué haré si él no está conmigo.

El profesor entra en el aula luego del toque de entrada, la clase pasa rápidamente, mientras apenas si escucho al maestro hablar sobre la historia de Panem, aunque ahora sé que nos enclaustran en todo lo que tiene que ver con la minería y el carbón, con suerte conocemos de los otros distritos lo básico y lo importante de la guerra. Antiguamente me daba lo mismo.

Ahora no puedo evitar pensar en lo ignorantes y desprotegidos que nos mantenía el Capitolio.

Hora tras hora avanza en la misma rutina. Clases a las que pongo atención, compañeros a los cuales ni siquiera recordaba.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, yo simplemente me senté en una mesa vacía, a los pocos minutos llegó Marge, cuando la vi en la primera hora me impresioné bastante, ella había muerto junto a toda su familia durante el bombardeo al Doce, a pesar de lo poco que hablábamos, creo que éramos amigas. Ella me dio mi insignia del sinsajo, sin ella saberlo me dio algo que me marcaría para siempre.

―¿Has estado bien? ― pregunté de pronto. Marge me miró sorprendida, y no era para menos, yo no solía hablar demasiado y nunca comenzaba una conversación. Pero realmente me sentía curiosa, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que me agradaba Marge hasta que fui a los juegos, y luego de eso el tiempo se agotó.

―Bien, creo ― dijo aún confundida ― ¿qué me dices de ti? Esta mañana te he visto un poco distraída.

―Creo que tuve un mal sueño ― dije suspirando y revolviendo mi plato de comida.

Luego de eso no volvimos a hablar, ninguna de las dos lo necesitaba, estábamos cómodas con el silencio.

Miré a la mesa en la que estaba Peeta, seguía confundida, no sé cuál Peeta es este, si es el que conozco o es simplemente el de esta época, aquel que me quería de forma inocente, pero que no ha sobrevivido conmigo.

Vuelve a mirarme, pero esta vez soy yo la que aparta la mirada avergonzada, si no es mi Peeta será vergonzoso que me pille mirándolo. Puede hacerse ideas equivocadas…

Pero, yo amo a Peeta, y este chico es él, pero no el que conozco, o eso creo…

Esta incertidumbre me está haciendo doler la cabeza, pero no puedo simplemente acercarme y preguntarle. ¿Cómo lo podría hacer?

Ugh, todo esto me está dando dolor de cabeza y mal humor, aunque supongo que es un poco cómico, preguntarme si el chico que me ama es el de ahora o es el de después. Una pequeña sonrisa irónica se forma en mis labios.

Sin embargo, ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme si yo amaría también al chico de este tiempo, uno con el que nunca fui a los juegos… y la respuesta viene a mí de forma contundente.

Sí, lo amaría de todas formas. Peeta jamás cambió su esencia dulce, el hecho de que es la mejor persona que he conocido, a pesar del secuestro y la tortura a la que fue sometido, seguía intentando volver a ser el de antes, simplemente porque él es bueno.

Una vez terminadas las clases me siento en una banca que está fuera del colegio a esperar que Prim salga, para poder irnos a casa.

Es cuando estoy ahí que siento que alguien se acerca a mí desde atrás, al voltearme esperando ver Prim me quedo congelada. Es Peeta.

Mi corazón late desbocado, Peeta jamás se acercó a mí voluntariamente, no hasta nuestros primeros juegos, ¿es mi Peeta entonces?

Él se acercó hasta estar frente a mí, a poco menos de dos metros de distancia, y simplemente nos quedamos ahí observándonos, yo ni siquiera sé qué decirle, o cómo empezar a hablar con él. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí simplemente viéndonos, pero el silencio que nos rodeaba fue cortado por la voz de Peeta.

―Durante mis primeros juegos perdí una pierna y el capitolio la reemplazó por una prótesis ¿real o no?

Sentí como mi corazón latía alocadamente, aún más rápido que momentos antes, no sé en qué momento mi cuerpo se movió, pero en el segundo siguiente me encontraba abrazando a Peeta como si mi vida dependiera de ello ¿Cuándo me volví tan impulsiva?

―Real ― susurré en su oído, y sentí como él aumentaba la fuerza con la que me abrazaba ― eres tú.

―Lo soy, y tú eres tú ― dijo Peeta para luego reírse de lo que había dicho.

―¿Cómo lo supiste? ― quise saber, creo que él no se hubiera acercado a mí a hacerme esa pregunta si no estuviera seguro de que esta Katniss era yo.

―Me miraste en clases ― dijo simplemente ―, en el colegio jamás volteabas a verme tan fijamente ― me ruboricé un poco. Claro que lo miraba cuando estábamos en el colegio, solo que era mucho más disimulada.

―¿Katniss? ― dijo la voz de mi Patito, y al girarme la pude ver mirándome conmocionada.

Yo seguía abrazando a Peeta, y Prim sabe perfectamente que me incomoda que me toque cualquier persona.

¿Ahora qué le diré?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, les más como introducción a la historia, aún falta para otras cosas, aunque advierto que para los juegos falta un poco, quiero enfocarme en lo que pasará antes, espero que me den sus opiniones (buenas y malas), y sugerencias si es que tienen, bye.


End file.
